Prinzessin der Meere
by Mystik Morgaine2
Summary: 7 years ago died Sinbads wife Maeve. After her death he sended his daughter to his friends Aidan and Catlin where she was supose to be save. BUT after these many years she get known the truth of her mothers death and why her father always tried to protect her also when he was far away.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Ich bins (Maeve3000)  
nach einer langen Zeit habe ich wieder angefangen einen Fan Fic zu schreiben.  
Wie es dazu kam?

Durch mein kaputtes Auto bin ich ein wenig ans Haus gebunden, kann noch nicht mal  
wirklich viel Arbeiten da ich zu Kunden fahren müsste sprich kein Auto, keine Fotoaufträge (bin Fotografin)  
So um meine Zeit Todzuschlagen und weil ich immer wieder Ideen im Kopf habe für Fan Fictions, Fan Videos etc.  
habe ich mal wieder begonnen an einer zu schreiben.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und das ich sie auch fertig bekomme ;-)

* * *

**Vorwort**

Vor langer Zeit als es noch Sultane im Osten gaben und die alten Götter im Westen, angebetet wurden.  
Kannte jeder die Geschichte eines Mannes der als König der sieben Weltmeere bekannt wurde.  
Ein jeder Mann kannte seinen Namen. Sinbad, Herr der sieben Weltmeere.  
Ein jeder wusste, dass er und seine Mannschaft den Mächten des Bösen sehr zusetzen.  
Sie bekämpften böse Magier, besiegten Kreaturen des Bösen und kämpften mit Erfolg gegen Habgier und Ungerechtigkeit.  
Man wusste aber auch das ihm mit der schönen Keltin Maeve, dessen Herz er eroberte eine große Liebesgeschichte verband.  
Doch es gab noch mehr, ein Geheimnis das im Verborgenen gehalten wurde.  
Das zwischen all ihren Taten und Geschichten verloren ging und schließlich in Vergessenheit geriet.  
Sinbad und Maeve hatten ein Kind.


	2. Der verlorene Vater kehrt zurück

Es war friedlich auf der kleinen Insel, vor allem bei Tagen wie diesen konnte man meinen es sei das Paradies auf Erden.

Die Obstbäume blühten und dufteten so lieblich, die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Frühlingslieder und die Tiere des Waldes kümmerten sich um ihren Nachwuchs.  
Doch auch konnte dieses Paradies wie ein Gefängnis sein zumindest fühlte sich das junge Mädchen so. Sie fühlte sich nur frei wenn sie mit dem Hengst der ihrer Mutter gehörte wenn sie hier waren durch die Wälder ritt. Er verstand sie, der schwarze Hengst mit seiner langen wehenden Mähne er war immer für sie da. Immer wenn sie sich von ihrem Vater verraten gefühlt hat konnte sie in Stall fliehen und in die Mähne des Hengstes weinen.  
Er, der sie ihrer Mutter so nahe brachte war immer da.  
Doch ihr Vater?  
Er war immer fort.  
Alle liebten ihn für seine guten Taten, für seine Abenteuer. Für jeden war er immer da. Doch wo war sie?  
Er ließ sich immer nur ein, zwei mal höchstens drei mal im Jahr sehen.  
Sie, seine eigene Tochter lies er hier bei seinen Freunden. Manchmal fühlte sie sich nicht wie Kindra die Tochter von Sinbad und Maeve, sondern wie Kindra Tochter von Aidan und Catlin.  
Immer wieder ritt sie durch die Wälder hindurch zu den Klippen hier würde sie es sehen wen ihr Vater mit der Nomad am Horizont auftauchen würde, jeden Tag trug ihr treuer Freund sie dort hin. Doch seit dem letzen Jahr war das Schiff nicht zu sehen. Hatte er sie nun doch ganz vergessen?  
Lange blieb sie auf den Klippen sitzen und starrte auf das blaue Meer hinaus. Doch dann stupste ihr alter Freund sie an.  
„Ja ich weiß Julius, er kommt nicht.", sanft berühre der Hengst die Wangen des Mädchens und sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seins.  
Nein sie wollte diesmal nicht weinen. Langsam stand sie auf und stieg auf den Rücken von Julius.  
Diesmal nicht im Trab und Galopp, sondern gemütlich im Schritt, schließlich war ihr Hengst nicht mehr der Jüngste.  
Ihr grünes Kleid schmeichelte ihre Figur. Sie war kein kleines zierliches Mädchen wie die meisten in ihrem Alter. Nein sie war groß gewachsen und kräftig, trotzdem schlank das sie zu einer hälfte Keltin war konnte sie nicht verbergen sie war das Ebenbild ihrer toten Mutter Maeve nur ihre Augen waren blau so blau wie das Meer, so blau wie die Augen ihres Vaters.  
Als sie auf Aidans Schloss ankam nahm sie die Trense von Julius ab, einen Sattel hatte sie nicht sie ritt ihn immer ohne Sattel.  
Da kam Aidan in den Stall. „Kindra, wie oft muss ich dir sagen du sollst den Hengst nicht ohne Sattel reiten es ist viel zu gefährlich ihn ohne Sattel zu reiten!"  
Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. Wieso tat er immer so? Wieso spielte er sich immer so auf als ob er ihr Vater sei?  
„Vielleicht hat mein Vater als er euer Schüler war auf euch gehört aber ich bin nicht euer Schüler weder eure Tochter somit gibt es kein Grund wieso ich auf euch hören sollte!"  
Der ältere Mann war sichtlich verärgert, so gut wie er konnte versuchte er ihren Vater zu ersetzen aber mit ihren Dickschädel machte sie es ihm nicht leicht. Es war keine Frage jetzt wo sie in ein rebellisches Alter kam musste ihr Vater eigentlich hier sein.  
„Du lebst hier auf meinem Schloss junge Dame, das heißt du lebst nach meinen Regeln!"  
Kindra hörte nicht auf ihn, sie sagte noch nichts mal sie ging einfach an ihm vorbei aus dem Stall heraus.  
„KINDRA!" er schrie ihr hinterher doch sie hörte mal wieder nicht.

Wütend ging er in sein Schloss hinein wo seine Ehefrau schon auf ihn wartete.  
„Ist Kindra wieder heimgekehrt?", fragte seine jüngere, wunderschöne Frau.  
„Oh ja das ist sie!"  
Seiner Laune zusprechen wusste Catlin das ihr Mann und ihr junger Schützling wieder einander geraten sind. Dabei wurde Kindra für sie in den ganzen Jahren so etwas wie eine eigene Tochter seit dem ihre Mutter Maeve damals vor 7 Jahre gestorben ist verbrachte das Mädchen ihre Zeit hier bei ihnen. Damals war die Kleine gerade mal Neun Jahre alt.  
Für Sinbad brachte damals eine Welt zusammen mit dem Tod seiner Frau. Seine Tochter wollte er den Gefahren des Meeres nicht mehr aussetzen und so brachte er sie hierher.  
So konnte sie mit Aidans und Catlins Sohn gemeinsam aufwachsen und ein normales Leben haben. Trotzdem das Mädchen brauchte ihr nichts zu sagen sie sah es ihr an immer wieder wenn sie in die Augen des Mädchens sah, sah sie wie sehr ihr der Vater fehlte.  
„Sie vermisst ihren Vater, du darfst nicht so hart mit ihr ins Gericht gehen Aidan!"  
„Meine Liebe, Catlin, Ihr mach ich keine Vorwürfe! Sinbad mach ich sie. Seit Maeves Tod treibt er sich herum auf der Suche nach Maeves Mörder aber die Gier nach seiner Rache lässt ihn seine eigene Tochter vergessen! Seine und Maeves Tochter. Noch nicht einmal an ihren Geburtstag war er hier"  
Catlin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du weiß ganz genau das es nicht so ist! Sinbad hat es uns erklärt, wieso er sie uns brachte, wieso wir aufpassen sollen auf sie, wieso sie niemals erfahren darf was für eine Macht in ihr steckt!"  
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache das sie ihren Vater braucht!"

Kindra war in ihrem Zimmer zwei kleine schwarze Welpen tollten herum während sie auf ihrem Bett in einem Buch lies. Die Welpen schickte ihr Vater ihr zum Geburtstag als Geschenk. Früher als ihre Mutter noch lebte bettelte sie ihren Vater immer an um einen Hund doch immer hieß es nein. Jetzt gab er wohl dank seinem schlechten Gewissen nach und schenkte ihr direkt zwei. Obwohl es ihr viel Lieber gewesen wäre das er zu ihrem Geburtstag gekommen wäre.  
Als die Tür aufging versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich das Buch zu verstecken.  
Ein junger Mann, er war etwas älter wie sie kam herein.

Darius der Sohn von Catlin und Aidan.  
„Was versteckst du den da!", fragte er sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!", erwiderte sie etwas zynisch.  
Doch er versuchte das Buch unter der Decke hervor zu holen. Während sie zwei rangelten versuchten die Welpen ihrer Herrin zu helfen. Doch es half nichts er erlangte das Buch.  
Setze mit diesem sich auf Kindras Bett. „Gib es mir zurück es ist meins!"  
Doch er zog das Buch zurück so das sie es nicht erreichen konnte.  
„Es ist ein Buch der Magie, soviel wie ich weiß darfst du so ein Buch nicht besitzen!"  
Ein wenig verärgert aber auch nervös wirkte die junge Schöne nun.  
„Wenn du jemanden sagst das ich das Buch habe verwandle ich dich in einen ekligen Frosch!"  
Der blonde Junge grinste.  
„Kannst du doch gar nicht!"  
„Oh doch ich kann es dir gerne beweisen!"  
Im Grunde wollte er sie nicht ärgern.  
In den letzen Jahren wurde sie so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Seine Eltern machten immer ein Geheimnis für den wahren Grund wieso sie hier war. Offiziell hieß es weil Sinbad sagte das Meer sei so gefährlich für ein kleines Mädchen, jedoch hat er es schon lange heraus gefunden das es noch einen anderen Grund gab wieso sie hier war. Diese Überempfindlichkeit wenn Fremde mit ihr Sprachen oder wenn es um Magie ging war nicht normal.  
„Wieso ist denn das Buch so wichtig für dich!"  
Nun wurde ihren Gesichtszüge sanfter und weicher.  
„Es gehörte meiner Mutter, es war das einzige Buch, das ich retten konnte als Vater all ihre Bücher verbrannte!"  
„Er hat wirklich alle Bücher verbrannt?"  
„Ja, kurz nach dem sie starb!".  
An diese Nacht erinnerte sich Kindra noch ganz genau.

Rückblick:

Es war Abends. Die Nomad lag im Hafen und Kindra rannte auf dem Deck hin und her. Wo waren sie blos? Ihre Eltern hätten schon vor Stunden zurück sein sollen.  
„Kindra du rennst noch ein Loch ins Bug hör auf damit, sie werden schon rechtzeitig zum Abendessen hier sein!"  
Doch Kindra wusste es war etwas geschehen. Nie würde ihre Mutter sie so lange alleine lassen. Das hatte sie noch nie getan.  
Auch ihr Vater nicht und er hatte es ihr versprochen rechtzeitig hier zu sein damit er ihr noch zeigen konnte wie sie die Karten richtig lesen konnte mit denen er sein Schiff immer auf dem Richtigen Weg halten konnte.  
Dann sah sie die Mannschaft zurück kommen. Diesen Anblick vergas sie nie, er verfolgte sie immer wieder in ihren Albträumen.  
Ihr Vater trug ihre Mutter auf den Armen, sie rührte sich nicht und in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und Familie konnte sie lesen was geschehen ist.  
Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein.  
Nicht ihre Mutter. Tränen kullerten aus ihren kleinen Augen und sie schrie auf.  
„NEIN!", Sinbad sah zu ihr. Legte den toten Körper seiner Frau auf eine Kutsche deckte sie zu und rannte zu seiner Tochter. Sie wollte zu ihr, zu ihrer Mutter rennen doch Sinbad hielt sie auf.  
Nahm sie in seine Armen und versuchte seine kleine Tochter zu trösten.  
Auch er sah sehr erschöpft aus und seine Augen waren rot. Hatte er geweint? Noch nie sah Kindra es das ihr Vater weinte.  
Auch die anderen waren sichtlich betroffen, der eine oder andere schienen auch Schrammen von einem Kampf zu haben auch ihr Vater hatte eine Wunde im Gesicht. Bryn musste von Dermott gestützt werden. Dermott ihr Onkel, Bruder ihrer Mutter war fast in einem Schock zustand.  
Was war geschehen. Nie hatte irgendjemand es ihr gesagt.  
Sinbad ging mit seiner kleinen Tochter runter ins Deck in seine Kajüte. Tröstete sie solange bis sie in seinen Armen einschlief.  
Als sie dann schlief began er das Regal seiner Frau, Maeves regal auszuräumen.  
Dermott trat hinein und fragte seinen Schwager, seinen Kapitän was er da machen würde.  
„Was wohl, die Bücher vernichten. Kindra darf niemals aus ihnen lernen!"  
„Sinbad du reagierst über!"  
„Bist du leise, Kindra schläft oder willst du sie wieder aufwecken!"  
Der Kelte blickte aufs Bett in dem seine kleine Nichte, die Tochter seiner Schwester schlief wie ein kleiner Engel.  
„Du kannst es nicht verhindern, dass sie eines Tages Magie anwenden wird, die Magie steckt in ihr genau so wie sie in Maeve war!"  
„und es brachte sie um!", in Sinbads Stimme klang Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer.  
Doch der Kelte war genau so stur wie es seine Schwester war.  
„Nicht die Magie brachte sie um das weiß du Sinbad!"  
Doch Sinbad nahm sich den Korb mit den Büchern und ging heraus.  
„Sinbad, was hast du vor?"

man hörte sie hoch aufs Deck gehen und wieder runter vom Schiff.  
Kindra machte ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte alles mit angehört. Rührte sich nur nicht.  
Doch sie verstand nicht um was es ging. Wieso sollte sie niemals Magie anwenden?  
Wieso wollte ihr Vater die Bücher ihrer Mutter weg bringen und wohin? Es waren die Heiligtümer ihrer Mutter. Das durfte er doch nicht.  
Schnell schlich sich Kindra aus dem Bett und holte ein Buch aus dem Regal. Doch dann hörte sie ihren Vater und Onkel zurück kommen.  
Schnell versteckte sie das Buch unters Bett und legte sich wieder inhein.  
Sie sollten nicht merken das sie doch wach war.  
Dann kamen sie wieder herein.  
„Sinbad, das ist absurd. Maeve hat ihr längst viel beigebracht!"  
„Sie ist noch klein und wird es vergessen du weiß wie lange Maeve brauchte bis sie die Magie richtig beherrschte!"  
Der Kelte verdrehte seine Augen. „Sinbad das ich lächerlich!"  
„Ich versuche nur meine Tochter zu schützen, wenn du das lächerlich nennst bitte!"  
Nun versuchte es Dermott mit einem etwas sanfteren Ton.  
„Sinbad,!", doch der kaptain der Nomad hörte nicht.  
„Ich hab es deiner Schwester, meiner Frau versprochen das ich es nicht zulassen werde das Kindra jemals etwas passiert bevor sie in meinen Armen starb und genau das werde ich auch tun!"  
Mit den letzen Büchern verließ er die Kajüte gefolgt von Dermott.  
Diesmal verfolgte Kindra die zwei. Oben auf dem Deck versuchte sie nicht erwischt zu werden aber sie wollte sehen wohin ihr Vater die Bücher brachte.  
Im Hafen schmiss er sie auf einen Haufen und zündete sie an. Schnell loderten die Flammen und die Bücher wurden nur noch Asche.

Ende Rückblick.

Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen. Doch sie versuchte dies vor Daruis zu verbergen sie war doch kein kleines verheultes Mädchen.  
„Sinbad, dein Vater er weiß es nicht das du es mit bekommen hast?", fragte er sie.  
Doch sie schüttelte erst nur den Kopf. Spielte mit den Welpen die nun auch auf dem Bett sassen.  
„Als sie wieder kamen lag ich schon wieder im Bett und tat so als ob ich die ganze Zeit geschlafen hätte."  
Wieder ging die Tür auf und diesmal war es Catlin die herein kam. Schnell setzen sich Daruis und Kindra nebeneiner aufs Bett so das Catlin, dass Buch das hinter ihnen lag nicht bemerkte.  
Etwas überrascht beide so im Zimmer vorzufinden sagte sie  
„Einer unserer Wachen berichtete uns gerade das man die Nomad gesehen hat, in einer Stunde müsste dein Vater am Hafen ankommen!"  
Erst lächelte Kindra also hatte er sie doch nicht vergessen. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Soll er doch zu mir kommen, ich renne ihn nicht wie ein kleines Kind hinterher!"  
Catlin schüttelte den Kopf aber lächelte dies war nur zu typisch für Kindra.  
Darius sprang jedoch auf und sagte das er zum Hafen reiten würde um Sinbad zu begrüßen.

Kindra blieb in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Vater würde schon zu ihr kommen.  
So war es auch zwei Stunden später trat Sinbad in ihr Zimmer hinein. Der Kapitän hatte mittlerweile ein paar graue Strähnen im Haar doch seiner Ausstrahlung machte dies kein Abbruch im Gegenteil.  
„Hey meine Große!", begrüßte er seine Tochter doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Allerdings hatte er sich dies schon gedacht. Sie war seine Tochter und sie hatte schon als Baby diesen Dickschädel.  
Sie würdigte ihrem Vater keines einzigen Blick, sondern spielte mit ihren Welpen.  
„Wie ich sehe sind die zwei sicher zu dir gelangt! Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht Rechtzeitig zu deinem Geburtstag kommen konnte aber dein Geschenk die zwei hier sollten zumindest Rechtzeitig da sein!", er spielte mit einem der Kleinen schwarzen Quirligen Hunden.  
Noch immer keine Reaktion von seiner Tochter.  
„Na gut ich habs wohl verdient das du so tust als ob ich nicht da wäre. Dann muss ich wohl wieder gehen und diese hübschen Halsbänder für die zwei mitnehmen!"  
Er versuchte aufzustehen doch dann sprang Kindra doch in die Arme ihres Vaters.  
„Daddy!"  
Nun war Sinbad beruhigt er wusste zwar das seine Tochter es nie ernst meinte wenn sie ihn so missachtete aber es tat auch weh sie so zu sehen, den er wusste das er es sich selbst verschuldet hatte.  
In den Armen ihres Vaters weinte sie. Sie war doch so glücklich das er endlich wieder bei ihr war.  
In seiner Seele tat es ihm weh sie so zu sehen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde er wusste wie sehr seine Tochter litt das er immer wieder fort war. Aber sie wäre nur in Gefahr wenn sie bei ihm wäre und er musste diesen Reisen machen nur so hatte er eine Chance die Gefahr von ihr abzuwenden.  
Aidans Worte jedoch machten ihn auch nachdenklich. Kaum das er und seine Freunde das schloss erreicht haben erhielte er von seinem alten Kaptänslehrer eine Standpauke als ob er immer noch ein Schüler von ihm wäre.  
Es wäre Zeit das Kindra endlich alles erfahren müsste.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht doch nicht an diesem Abend. Nun sollte erst einmal gefeiert werden.

Kurz nachdem er ihr Zimmer betrat gingen beide gemeinsam hinunter in den großen Saal wo alle auf Vater und Tochter warteten. Sofort sprang Kindra in die Arme ihrer zwei Onkels Dermott und Doubar.

Am nächsten Morgen ritten Sinbad und seine Tochter gemeinsam aus. Bei diesem Ausritt wollte Sinbad seiner Tochter das Geheimnis ihres Lebens erzählen.  
Schon bei ihrer Geburt mussten Sinbad und Maeve um die Sicherheit ihres Kindes bangen, seit dem waren beide das Wichtigste ihre Tochter von allen Gefahren zu bewahren, dazu gehörte es auch das sie ganz normal aufwachsen sollte ohne Angst.  
Am Wald waren sie abgestiegen und führten die Pferde diese gelgenheit nutze Sinbad. Die ganze Nacht hatte er gegrübelt wie er es ihr sagen sollte, wie sollte er anfangen. Am besten von Anfang an oder? Aber wie würde sie es aufnehmen? Auch wenn sie jetzt schon so erwachsen tat und eine rebellische Art annahm war sie im Grunde doch sein kleines Sensibelchen oder glaubte er es nur als besorgter Vater?

„Kindra ich denke wir zwei müssen einmal mit einander reden!"  
Kindra blieb stehen und schaute ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. Sie schien sogar fast verärgert.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür die Jungs haben angefangen ich hab mich nur verteidigt!", sie sprach von der letzen Prügelei mit Jungen aus dem Dorf.  
Ein grinsen konnte Sinbad sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Nein nicht darüber, obwohl wir auch uns einmal über dein betragen unterhalten sollten junge Dame!"  
„Aber daddy..!", diesmal lies Sinbad seine Tochter nicht aussprechen.  
„Nein Kindra es geht nicht darum, nicht jetzt. Die Sache über die wir reden sollten beträgt eigentlich eine viel Wichtigere Angelegenheit!", die Stimme ihres Vaters klang ernst einen Ernst den sie noch nie aus ihm hörte.  
So traute sie sich diesmal keine Antwort zu geben geschweige wiederworte.


	3. Kindra erzählt

_Ich war schon seit sieben Jahren bei Aidan und Catlin.  
Eigentlich konnte ich mich nicht beschweren.  
Das Leben auf dem Schloss war unbeschwert ich konnte größtenteils machen was ich wollte.  
Nur der Unterricht von Aidans Gelehrten war nicht gerade etwas worauf ich mich freute.  
Sie achteten immer kleinlich genau drauf, dass ich mich auch wie eine junge Dame benahm.  
Einmal, na gut einigemal hatte ich mich mit den Jungs geprügelt,  
ich weiß nicht mehr um was es ging da bekam ich direkt eine Vielzahl von Strafarbeiten auf.  
Aber die Jungs kamen ohne Strafe aus.  
Vielleicht aber auch weil die Lehrer meinten es sei Strafe genug gewesen von einem Mädchen besiegt geworden zu sein.  
Darius ärgerte seine Freunde immer damit das ich ein Mädchen sie besiegt hätte.  
Nun er konnte es mit ihm, den ich liebte wie einen Bruder würde ich so eine blamache vor seinen Freunden nie antun. _

_Aber meine größte Freude war wenn ich mit Julius ausreiten konnte meinen liebsten aller Freunde.  
Immer wenn wir schon früher hier bei Aidan gewesen sind,  
sind Mama und ich auf ihn gemeinsam ausgeritten auf ihm hat sie mir das Reiten beigebracht. _  
_Er war das einzige was mir von Mama geblieben war,  
er und das Buch das ich retten konnte bevor mein Vater die ganzen Zauberbücher verbrannte. _  
_Wieso ich immer wieder zu den Klippen ritt konnte ich eigentlich nicht genau sagen. _  
_Hier hatte ich das Meer immer im Blick, hier konnte ich sehen wenn das Schiff das ich eins mein zu Hause nannte,  
es immer noch tue endlich wieder am Horizont erschien.  
Aber seit dem ich es das letze mal sah vergingen Tage, aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate und schließlich auch ein Jahr.  
So lange hatte er mich noch nie alleine gelassen.  
Über ein Jahr.  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich verärgert sein sollte, Wütend, oder angst haben sollte das ihm etwas geschehen war. _  
_Aber letzeres konnte nicht sein, denn er kam nicht aber er sendete mir ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag. _  
_Zwei süße Welpen.  
Immer wieder als ich noch auf dem Schiff war bettelte ich nach einem eigenen Hund und nun schickte er mir direkt zwei. _  
_Dies musste wohl sein schlechtes Gewissen sein dachte ich. Seine eigene Tochter so im Stich zu lassen das hätte Mama nie getan.  
Doch die zwei ich taufte sie Acair und Aluinn trösteten mich ein wenig mit ihren kleinen Streichen versüßten sie mir die Tage.  
Auch wenn Aidan nie über die neusten ihrer Streiche sich freuten.  
Es waren immer seine Stiefel an denen sie ihre kleinen Zähnchen austesteten oder sie klauten das Fleisch aus der Küche.  
Für ihn waren es Höllenhunde.  
Onkel Doubar hatte mir einmal über Zerverus den Höllenhund erzählt  
und wenn ich mir meine zwei kleine Kobolde ansah vom aussehen müssen sie ihm sogar gleichen.  
Schwarzes Fell mit kleineren braunen Abzeichen. _  
_Trotzdem es verging kein Tag an dem ich an meine Tage auf der Nomad dachte. _  
_Ich vermisste meinen Vater er war sonst immer für mich da und auf einmal,  
seit dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte er sich verändert. _  
_Ich hörte Aidan einmal sagen er würde Umhersegeln um den Mörder meiner Mutter zu finden.  
Mörder? Ich wusste nicht was geschehen war.  
Das einzige was ich wusste ist das die Mannschaft mich auf dem Schiff ließen um einen gefährlicheren Ausflug ins Landesinnere zu machen und als sie zurück kamen trug mein Vater den toten Körper meiner Mutter in seinen Armen. _  
_Als das Schiff dann wieder aufs Meer hinaus segelte, galt unser Ziel Aidans Insel und dort lies er mich hier zurück. Kam immer nur wieder zu Besuch. _  
_In den ersten Tagen und Wochen verfluchte ich ihn dafür ich hasste ihn. _  
_Doch dieser Hass verflog irgendwann und verwandelte sich eher in einer Trauer. Es war als ob ich nicht nur meine Mutter verloren hatte, sondern auch meinen Vater. _  
_Catlin versuchte mir Mama zu ersetzen was sie natürlich nicht konnte.  
Aidan spielte den strengen Vater, so streng war meiner nie,  
im Gegenteil eigentlich war sogar Mama die hin und wieder elterliche strenge zeigte.  
Von Papa konnte ich eigentlich immer alles bekommen was ich wollte. _  
_Weswegen ich es noch weniger verstehen konnte wieso er mich hier zurück lies. _

_In den letzen Jahren versuchte ich immer wieder herauszufinden was geschehen war damals.  
Ich versuchte catlin antworten zu entlocken dies klappte aber nicht.  
Aidan war noch ein härterer Brocken. Selbst die Wachen sagten mir nie etwas.  
Ja und auch die Wachen waren immer wieder seltsam wenn Fremde hierher kamen und sie sich mir näherten kamen die wachen immer direkt angerannt und brachten mich zurück zum Schloss.  
Was sollte das? _  
_Aber mir etwas sagen konnte niemand. Einmal versuchte ich eine Wahrheitszauber aus Mamas Buch das ich rettete aber es klappte nicht.  
In Mamas Buch, ihrem Buch der Schatten in dem sie ihre eigenen Sprüche und Erfahrungen mit Dämonen aufschrieb bemerkte ich nur das ihr Interesse in den letzen Jahren vor allem einem Dämon oder bösen Zauberer galt. _  
_Wenn ich die Daten in ihrem Buch richtig deuteten waren es die Tage an denen sie ihm begegneten dabei war sogar der Tag meiner Geburt und einen Satz daneben. „Er darf sie niemals bekommen!"_  
_Natürlich konnte mir keiner etwas zu diesem Mann sagen.  
Sobald ich nur das Wort Magie sagte taten alle so als ob sie mich nicht verstanden hätte. _  
_Wieviele Strafarbeiten würde ich aufbekommen dachte ich,  
wenn sie wüssten das ich hin und wieder die alten Zaubertricks die Mama mir beibrachte anwendete. _  
_Wie z.B. das ich es plötzlich regnen lassen konnte wenn ich keine Lust mehr hatte Paters Aurelius Predig die er oft im Garten für uns Schüler führte mir anzuhören. _  
_Er und die Rede von seinen allmächtigen Gott, nur einem einzigen Gott. Konnte ich mir nie lange anhören. _  
_Aber auch lies ich Wind aufkommen die die Wachen von ihren Pferden wehte wenn sie mich mal wieder verfolgten. _  
_Ich wendete sie nicht oft an, schließlich durfte keiner wissen das ich jede einzelne Spruch den mama mir beibrachte noch kannte.  
Aber hin und wieder nutze ich sie auch weil ich Angst hatte es sonst wirklich zu vergessen so wie es mein vater eins vermutete. _  
_Als er dann doch nach über einem Jahr da war hoffte ich das niemand ihm erzählte was geschehen war er hätte sich sonst sicher denken können das ich es war. _  
_Eine kleine Lehre musste ich ihm jedoch geben,  
indem ich ihn nicht direkt am Hafen begrüßte wie es sich vielleicht für eine liebende Tochter gehörte.  
Nein er war es der mich hier zurück lies, er war es der nun zu mir kommen musste.  
Aber als er dann da war sich neben mich setze konnte ich es nicht lange aushalten und musste einfach in seine Arme springen.  
So sehr hatte ich ihn doch vermisst und so gut tat es das er endlich wieder bei mir war.  
Auch endlich Onkel Doubar und Dermott zu sehen, oder Tante Bryn.  
Ronger war auch wieder da einige Jahre war er doch zu seinem Volk zurückkekehrt und nun war er doch wieder da.  
Firouz und Tetsue erzählten mir von den Abenteuern die die Mannschaft bestritten hatte obwohl Vater sie immer wieder ermahnte nicht zu viel zu sagen. _  
_Als er mich dann Abends zu meinem Zimmer begleitete sagte er das wir am nächsten Morgen ausreiten würden.  
Er wusste wieviel mir damals schon die gemeinsame ritte mit Mama bedeuteten und wollte wohl damit auch ein wenig wieder gut machen. _  
_Aber was er mir dann bei diesem Ritt erzählte sollte mein Leben von heute auf Morgen verändern. _


	4. Die richtigen Worte finden

Kindra war gespannt auf das was ihr Vater ihr erzählten wollte.  
Sinbad versuchte Worte zu finden.  
„Kindra du bist jetzt alt genug die Wahrheit zu erfahren!"  
Er tat sich schwer damit, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde er seine Tochter nie davon erzählen sie würde nur Leiden und er würde wollen das sie ein ganz normales Leben führen könnte und dies war auch noch immer sein Bestreben.  
Kindra sah ihren Vater ängstlich an. Wollte er ihr nun die Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Mutter erzählen? Auch wenn sie immer danach sich sehnte die Wahrheit zu hören. War sie sich nun nicht mehr sicher ob sie es wirklich hören wollte. Vor allem etwas an ihrem Vater machte ihr Angst. Er war noch nie so ernst und dann doch merkte sie das es ihm schwer fiel die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Schatz dein 16. Geburtstag war jetzt vor einiger Zeit und du weiß ich wäre gerne da gewesen!"  
„Ja das sagtest du schon aber was hat das jetzt mit allem zu tun!"  
Kindra war nur um so verwirrter.  
„Deine Mutter und ich haben dir nie etwas von deiner Geburt erzählt oder?"  
Nun blieb Kindra stehen. Wo sollte diese Unterhaltung hin führen?  
„Daddy was soll das? Wovon redest du?"  
Aus ihrem Gesicht sprach Verwirrtheit, Verzweiflung und Unwissenheit. Sie war noch so klein, dachte Sinbad. War es wirklich schon an der Zeit? Nun klein? Nein das war sie nicht, sie war schon fast so groß wie er selbst und aus ihr ist eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden.  
Doch für ihn war sie immer noch das kleine neun Jährige Mädchen das er damals hier auf der Insel zurück lies.  
All die Jahre war er nicht da für sie, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er war nicht da um sie zu trösten wenn sie krank war, er war nicht da als sie Probleme hatte all die Jahre waren verloren. Aber er musste doch die Mächte der Dunkelheit von ihr fern halten.  
Jetzt stand sie vor ihm, ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter und schaute ihn so fragend an.  
Damals in der Nacht ihrer Geburt hoffte er es das es Maeve sein wird die eines Tages seinem kleinen Engel alles erzählen würde, nein im Grunde hoffte er es das sie es niemals erfahren würde.  
„Okay Schatz, lass uns an den Strand reiten und dort werden wir diese Unterhaltung weiter führen!"  
Kindra wollte nun doch wiedersprechen, sie wollte JETZT wissen was los war. Doch sie merkte wie sehr es ihrem Vater schwer viel über dies zu sprechen so nickte sie nur und lies sich von ihrem Vater auf Julius rauf helfen.

Er wusste es ja all die Jahre das diese Unterhaltung nicht leicht werden würde, doch das es ihm so schwer fallen würde hatte er nicht gedacht.  
Am Strand dann banden sie die Pferde an und setzen sich in den Sand.  
Sinbad hielt erst seine Hände zusammen und dann reibte er sich übers Gesicht.  
Kindra schaute ihn dabei fragend an.  
„Schatz vielleicht sollten wir das ganze hier anderes machen!"  
Kindra verstand nicht was ihr Vater ihr damit sagen wollte.  
„Daddy was ist los? Wieso benimmst du dich so?"  
„Kindra das was ich dir nun sagen muss, ich wünschte ich bräuchte es dir nicht zu sagen!"  
„Aber wieso?"  
Nun wirkte seine kleine Tochter so hilflos so verletzend wie konnte er ihr nun dies alles sagen? In Momenten wie diesen merkte er noch mehr wie sehr er seine Frau vermisste, wie sehr sie ihm fehlte. Aber ihr Tod hatte alles verändert.  
„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, da die Erinnerungen auch weh tun und ich wünschte all die Jahre dich davor schützen zu können. Aber ich kann es nicht vor dir verbergen."  
„Daddy?"  
Seine Worte machten ihr Angst. Sie ahnte das es noch viel mehr gibt. Nein sie wusste das es noch etwas anderes geben müsste das man ihr nicht sagte. Ein wahrer Grund wieso sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hierher gebracht wurde, wieso man sie immer so bewachte, wieso sie keine Magie erlernen dürfte. Doch auch nun wo ihr Vater so nach seinen Worten suchte und es ihm sichtlich nicht leicht fiel bekam sie nicht nur Angst, sondern auch ein schlechtes Gewissen das sie doch heimlich die Magie ausübte.  
„Kleines lass mich einfach erzählen und hör einfach zu weiß du wie früher als ich dir von unseren vergangenen Abenteuer erzählte!" Nun lächelte Kindra.  
„Und Mama immer sauer wurde weil sie sie meinte es seien keine Gutnachtgeschichten!"  
Nun nahm er seine Tochter in den Arm.  
„Meine Liebste war immer die wo du Mama auf der Insel der Tränen begegnet bist!"  
Es waren schöne Erinnerungen für Sinbad.  
„Deine Mutter konnte mir manchmal schon den letzen Nerv rauben!"  
Kindra kicherte und wundere über sich selbst. Klang sie wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen nun?  
„Ich vermisse Mama!"  
Sanft küsste Sinbad die Stirn seiner Tochter und sagte.  
„Ich weiß mein Engel, mir fehlt sie auch!"  
Doch das Thema schweifte ab.  
Sinbad musste Kindra alles erzählen und durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen.  
„Aber nun lass mich erzählen. Hör mir einfach nur zu, ja?"  
Dabei wusste Sinbad, dass dies seiner Tochter besonders schwer fallen würde.  
Doch sie nickte und Sinbad begann an zu erzählen.


	5. Sinbad erzählt

So ich hatte den Teil schon länger fertig hatte nur noch nicht die Muse es zu posten.

* * *

Sinbad erzählt.

Natürlich freuten Maeve und ich mich als wir erfuhren das sie schwanger war.  
Kurz nachdem sie zur Mannschaft und zu mir zurück gekehrt war. Ein größeres Glück konnte es nicht geben.  
Diese Freude konnte mir auch niemand nehmen nachdem ich erfuhr das mit dieser Schwangerschaft auf uns noch viel mehr zu kommen würde.  
Für alle Eltern sind ihre Kinder etwas ganz besonderes, in unserem Fall wussten wir es das wir ein besonderes Kind bekommen werden. Nicht nur weil es unserer Kind war, oder auch gerade deswegen.  
Aus Maeve war eine sehr starke Magierin geworden, eine Meisterin der weißen Magie in ihr floss eine große Macht.  
Durch mein Schicksaal das mir durch das Regenbogenband auferlegt wurde, würde ich dies an meine Kinder weiter geben, die somit auch eine große Macht haben werden.  
Dies kombiniert in einem Kind, einem Menschen musste eine noch viel größere Macht geben eine Macht vor dem unsere Feinde, die Mächte der Dunkelheit sich fürchteten.  
Schon lange bevor Maeve und ich uns überhaupt kennen lernten.  
Die Parzen, die Göttinnen des Schicksals, sagten eins voraus das ein Kind geboren wird mit einer unglaublichen Macht. Mit dieser Macht wird es fähig sein die Mächte der Dunkelheit nicht nur zu bekämpfen, sondern auch zu besiegen.  
Mir war anfangs, nein bis zur Geburt unserer Tochter wusste ich nicht wie ernst dies sei.  
Maeve machte sich immer wieder Sorgen wie sie unser Kind schützen sollte, bis sie ein Schutzzauber fand, den sie auf unser Kind legen wollte sobald es geboren war.  
Ich versuchte hingegen immer Maeve so gut wie ich es konnte in der Schwangerschaft zu unterstützen, auch wenn es oft nicht leicht war durch ihre Launen die sie während der Schwangerschaft hatte.  
Nun gut vielleicht hatte ich es einige Male auch übertrieben mit meiner Überführ sorge.  
Sie ermahnte mich immer wieder das sie schwanger sei nicht krank.  
Doch dann kam der Tag vor der Geburt. Ich wünschte das ich damals ein wenig mehr auf mich selbst hörte als auf Maeve.  
Wir waren in Bagdad und anstatt im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Wir hatten extra unser Haus in Bagdad wieder bewohnbar gemacht.  
Ging Maeve auf den Markt.  
Sie meinte sie könne nicht immer wie eine Kranke im Bett liegen. Sie könne wenigstens sich die Kräuter besorgen die sie für den Schutzzauber benötigen würde.  
Ich wollte mit ihr mit gehen doch anscheinend hatte ich es wieder den ganzen Tag übertrieben und sie meinte sie könne sich nicht ertragen wenn ich ihr nun auch noch folgen würde und sie weiterhin behandeln würde wie ein rohes Ei.  
So lies ich sie gehen. Schickte jedoch Mufasar hinterher, der mit zur Crew damals gehörte.  
Als sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht da waren begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen und schon da hörte ich schreie und einer von Casibs Wachen kam ins Haus gerannt.  
Bagdad sei angegriffen wurden von Harbien und anderen Dämonen.  
Es war ein fürchterlicher Anblick, der Markt brannte lichterloh, Menschen waren verletz und es waren immer noch angriffslustige Harbien in der Luft. Doch mein Interesse galt nur wo Maeve war. So sehr wir uns auch bemühten wir konnten sie nicht finden. Doch dann sah ich Mufasar er lag auf dem Boden verletz, tödlich verletz.  
Bevor er starb konnte er uns noch sagen was geschah. Bei dem Angriff versuchte Maeve sich zu wehren und auch Mufasar versuchte Maeve zu schützen doch es half nicht. Eine der Harbien schnappte sich Maeve und brachte sie fort.  
Doch wohin?  
Wenn es einen Moment gab in dem ich mich Hilflos fühlte dann war es dieser.  
Meine schwangere Frau entführt von Harbien.  
Vor allem wieso? Was wollten sie von Maeve und wer steckte überhaupt dahinter?  
Wo sollten wir anfangen dies alles herauszufinden und somit herauszufinden wo sie war?  
All diese Fragen hatten mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben.  
Am Ende gelang es Maeve Dermott durch ihre Telepathische Verbindung mit zu teilen wo sie war.  
Außerhalb von Bagdad.  
Sofort machten wir uns auf um Maeve zu befreien, schließlich hätte zu jeder Zeit das Kind zur Welt kommen können.  
Casib gab uns einige seiner Wachen mit, während Doubar in Bagdad blieb um dort bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen.  
Auf dem Weg wurden wir von verschiedenen Kreaturen aufgehalten. Firourz wurde beim ersten Angriff verletz, so dass er von einen der Wachen zurück nach Bagdad gebracht werden musste.  
Dies lies meine Sorgen natürlich nicht mindern nicht nur weil er verletz war, sondern weil wir ihn als Arzt hätten gebrauchen können wäre etwas mit Maeve und dem Kind gewesen.  
Mit jeder Minute stieg meine Sorge um Maeve und unserem Kind. Sicher waren die dunklen Mächte am Werk aber was wollten sie? Wollten sie abwarten bis es auf der Welt war und es dann umbringen?  
Sie hatten schon einige male versucht Maeve zu töten und somit auch unser Kind, doch dies konnten wir zum Glück immer wieder abwenden.  
Doch die meiste Zeit der Schwangerschaft hatten sie uns in Ruhe gelassen und nun kamen sie wieder kurz vor der Geburt.  
Die Angriffe wurden immer häufiger zum Schluss waren nur noch Ronger, Dermott, Tetsue und ich übrig als wir am versteckt ankamen in dem man Maeve festhielte.  
Im Versteck sah ich dann wie Maeve auf einer Art Altar lag und ein kleiner Mann stand neben ihr.  
Ich wollte sofort hinstürzen und Maeve da raus holen, doch Tetsue hielte mich auf. Maeve fragte den Mann was er wolle. Seine Antwort lies mir das Blut in den Adern fast erfrieren. Er wollte unser Baby.  
„Das Kind wird bei uns heranwachsen und einer von uns werden somit wird seine Macht uns nutzen und nicht vernichten!" Nicht nur Maeve war ersetz wir alle waren es.  
Maeves Aufschrei hatte allerdings nichts mit seinen Worten zu tun.  
Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt.  
Mein Herz raste und so mehr ich Maeve schreien hörte desto weniger konnte ich mich Gedulden. So raste ich auf diesen Altar zu und befreite Maeve von ihren Fesseln.  
Rongar und Tetsue hielten die Krieger auf während Dermott mir half Maeve zu befreien.  
Maeve konnte vor Schmerzen kaum auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen, so trug ich sie raus während die anderen immer wieder unsere Gegner abwehrten.  
Als wir aus dem Versteckt einer Höhle heraus waren meinte Maeve sie könne alleine laufen.  
Trotzdem stütze ich sie.  
Unsere Chance das unsere Verfolger uns einholten war groß außerdem waren sie in der Überzahl.  
Wir flohen in den Wald, hier konnten zumindest die Harpien uns nicht all zu gefährlich werden.  
Dermott, Testue und Ronger kümmerten sich um die Krieger während ich bei Maeve blieb. Die Wehen kamen immer in kürzeren Abständen.  
Die ganze Situation schien ausweglos. Doch dann meinte Maeve sie könne unsere Gegner mit einem Zauber fern halten. Ich war erst dagegen aber eine andere Möglichkeit hatten wir nicht.  
So half ich Maeve die auf dem Waldboden saß, sie musste stehen.  
Tatsächlich sie schaffte es die Geister des Waldes für uns zu nutzen und so wurden unsere Gegner in die Flucht geschlagen. Dann sank sie zum Boden, die nächste Wehe hatte eingesetzt.  
Rongar und Tetue liefen zurück nach Bagdad um Hilfe zu holen ich wollte das wir alle es noch bis Bagdad schafften aber Maeve meinte es sei zu Spät wies scheint wäre das Baby genau so ungeduldig wie ich und würde jetzt sofort kommen wollen.  
Mitten im Wald, ohne irgendeine Hebamme oder Arzt.  
Als Tetsue und Ronger fort waren hörten wir Geräusche und Dermott ging die Gegend erkunden ob doch noch einer unser Gegner uns gefährlich werden könnte.  
Maeve und ich waren alleine.  
Genau in diesem Zeitpunkt kam unser Baby.  
Zwar hatte ich eine verdammte Angst aber ja ich half Maeve dabei unser Baby zur Welt zu bringen.  
Es war unbeschreiblich, diese Angst die ich um Maeve und unser Baby hatte. Maeves Schmerzen, ihre Schreie.  
Doch dann als ich unsere kleine Tochter in den Armen hielt, eingewickelt in meinem Hemd hätte ich vor Glück und Stolz platzen können.  
Unser Kleine, Maeve in die Armen zu legen und ihr Lächeln zu sehen, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Unsere kleine Familie war perfekt.  
Wieder zurück in Bagdad erholte sich Maeve erst einmal von den Geschehnissen die Entführung, der Zauber und die Geburt hatten an ihren Kräften gezerrt.  
Doch sobald sie wieder kräftig genug war setze sie sich sofort an den Schutzzauber für Kindra.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte dies auch Erfolg als man ein paar Tage nach Kindras Geburt versuchte unseren Schatz zu entführen passiert nichts. Für die Mächte der Finsternis war unser kleiner Engel unsichtbar. Außerdem wie es den Anschein hatte glaubten sie wir hätten einen Sohn.  
Solange Maeve leben würde, könnten die Mächte die hinter Kindra her waren sie nicht finden durch den Zauber wie aus ihrem eigenen Irrtum.  
Somit konnten wir ein fast normales Familienleben genießen. Nur, dass wir auf einem Schiff lebten. Wir hätten auch in Bagdad bleiben können aber dies war nicht unsere Art und auch Kindra fühlte sich auf der Nomad wohl. Sie wuchs heran und auch wenn sie ein Mädchen war erinnerte sie mich oft an mich als ich noch Aidans Kapitänsschüler war. Ansonsten glich sie in fast allem ihrer Mutter.  
Die Jahre die wir als Familie verbringen konnten waren die Glücklichsten die ich jemals hatte.

Dieses Glück sollte jedoch nicht für ewig andauern. Natürlich hatten wir immer wieder Abenteuer bestanden. Abenteuer in denen wir Kindra so gut wie raus hielten an erster Stelle stand ihre Sicherheit. Doch dann erfuhren wir das der Zauberer der Maeve damals Entführen lies dabei war ein Heer auszustellen. Ein Heer von Dämonen, Hexen und andere böse Kreaturen.  
Maeve war sich sicher das bei dieser Menge an Dämonen und Macht die die Mächte der Finsternis aufbrachten es ihnen auch gelingen könnte den Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen.  
Somit ließen wir Kinder in Obhut von Firouz auf der Nomad und versuchten es zu verhindern, dass dieses Heer jemals ausgesandt wurde.  
Uns gelang es zwar, jedoch kam Maeve dabei ums Leben.  
Sie versuchte diesen Zauberer mit einem Energieball zu treffen dieser jedoch wehrte diesen ab so, dass er Maeve direkt traf.  
Sie starb in meinen Armen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre letzen Gedanken galten Kindra und ihrer Sicherheit.  
Auch wenn wir das Heer besiegten, verloren wir Maeve und Kindra somit ihren Schutzzauber.  
Nun konnte Kindra nur noch eins retten, dass sie ein Mädchen war den die Mächte der Finsternis suchten immer noch nach meinem Sohn nicht meiner Tochter.


End file.
